herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dracula (Hotel Transylvania)
Count Dracula, or simply just Dracula, is the main protagonist of Hotel Transylvania films. He is the owner of Hotel Transylvania and the father of his 118 (later 125)-year old daughter Mavis, father-in-law of Johnny,maternal grandfather of Dennis and future husband of Ericka Van Helsing. He is voiced by Adam Sandler Appearance Dracula has pale skin, blue eyes, pointy ears, pointy teeth and short black hair that is slicked back on his head. He also has quite a long face. He wears a black tuxedo with a black cape and the inside of his cape is fuschia-purple along with black dress shoes. He also wears a gold ring with a red jewel on his left hand. Personality Dracula dearly loved his his wife, Martha so much that he was heartbroken when she died, prompting a massive distrust towards humanity. After her death, the only thing that Dracula cared about was his daughter Mavis, and would kill if it meant protecting her however as she was his only family, he can be overprotective and overbearing. He can also be selfish, going out of his way to secure that no danger would come to Mavis which goes as far as deceiving and lying to her such as making out humanity as being violent monsters who would attack her on sight by having his hotel clerks dressed as humans try to kill her when she began to explore a human village which he also had his clerks make up. In the second film, he was willing to put his grandson, Dennis in danger as to help him earn his fangs so Mavis wouldn't move away. These actions end up driving the people he was trying to protect away from him. In the third film, Mavis surprises Drac with a Cruise so he can have a vacation from giving others vacations. He wasn’t excited about it at first until he met the Human captain ,Ericka. He started to fall for her when he first laid eyes on her, but what he didn’t know was that Ericka was the great-granddaughter of Dracula’s Arch nemesis, Abraham Van Helsing. Dracula is all too aware of the cruelty and prejudice that humanity was capable of, eventually he deduced that monster-kind would never be accepted by society and instead reclused their kind in his own hotel, Hotel Transylvania. Dracula's closest friend was Frankenstein and they inevitably shared a lot of history, Drac trusted Frank that much he even made him Mavis' god-uncle. However as the first film progresses, Dracula begins to realise his biased opinions towards humanity was actually untrue. Although he was initially cold and hostile towards Jonathan, a human who wandered his way into Hotel Transylvania he slowly began to warm up to the human and even accepting him as a suitable mate for his daughter this was also proven by giving him his blessing to marry his daughter at the end of the film. When the villagers of Transylvania discovered that he and the rest of the monsters of fairy tale were real instead of attacking they actually welcome him, reigniting his trust for humanity. Despite his faults, Dracula would also go to extreme lengths to make Mavis happy including risking his own life to bring Jonathan back to Transylvania and allowing Mavis to live her own life the way she wanted. Dracula hated being stereotyped, and was always very insulted when people thought he said "blah, blah, blah" and would angrily correct them if a person would do so. Powers and Abilities Being a vampire, Dracula can take the form of a bat, He possesses superhuman strength and speed. He is able to fly into the air, He can use hypnosis to erase people's memories or mind control them. He is capable of using telekinesis to move objects. Trivia *He is different from the real life (possibly urban) Count Dracula. *Dracula is very similar to King Triton. **Both lost their wives to humans (Dracula to Martha, Triton to Queen Athena) and have developed a deep hatred of humans as a result. **Both realize that not all humans are bad after meeting a human man who falls for their daughter (Dracula to Jonathan, Triton to Eric). **Both are overprotective of their daughters (Mavis and Ariel) until they realize that they're old enough to follow their dreams and both have become grandfathers in the sequel. Navigation Category:Vampires Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroes from the past Category:Immortals Category:Control Freaks Category:Elementals Category:Heroic Liars Category:Tricksters Category:Tragic Category:Parents Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Nurturer Category:Magic Category:Super Hero Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Horror Heroes Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Wrathful Category:Hypnotists Category:False Antagonist Category:Leaders Category:Classic Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Straight man Category:Selfless Category:Self-Reproachful Category:Self Hating Category:Loner Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Undead Category:Paranormal Category:Famous Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Misguided Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Mentally Ill Category:Related to Villain Category:Arrogant Category:Master of a Villain Category:Hotel Transylvania Heroes Category:Extremists Category:Remorseful Category:Mischievous Category:Archenemy Category:In Love Category:Comic Relief Category:Rivals Category:Heroic Perverts